


Across Worlds

by wilddragonflying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets Stiles in the woods, only... its not Stiles, not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This a roleplay with one of my friends; first one we've actually fully finished, haha.

Stiles woke up feeling a little groggy, but he realised he hadn't missed his meeting with Derek yet. Checking his phone, he swallowed at the fact that Derek hadn't texted him. At all. Biting his lip, he sent off a quick, "woke up late. Can you meet me at our spot, since it's closer?" before he quickly dressed, put on Derek's favourite cologne and headed out. He drove to Derek's property, walking to the boulder where Derek had first kissed him and sitting down to wait. 

'Our spot?' Derek mouthed to himself, scowling at the text. Why the hell did Stiles want to meet at a place Derek didn't even know?

The sound of the Jeep distracted him, and he decided to just follow the teenager out. He came up to where Stiles was sitting, but he stayed standing, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

Stiles sucked in a breath at the sight of Derek, smiling a little despite himself. Derek could still make his heart race, a year and a half into their actual, official relationship. Pulling himself back to the moment and why he was here, Stiles stood up and took a tentative step toward Derek. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And.. I want us to be okay again."

Derek frowned. "So you're apologizing for rushing into danger?" He snorted in disbelief. "Right. And what do you mean, you want us to be okay again? We haven't been 'okay' for as long as I've known you."

Hurt flashed across Stiles's face, his brow wrinkling in confusion. "Not okay..? Babe, what are you talking about?" He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Nevermind. But yeah, I'm sorry. But I couldn't just stand there and watch Laura get cut in half, not when I knew I could save her." He stepped forward enough to close the distance between them, his hands reaching out to gently tug Derek closer by his jacket as he leaned in and nuzzled into Derek, baring his throat for him. "I should've tried to warn you that I was going in when you told me not to, but I didn't want you to lose your focus in the middle of the fight. I'm sorry, baby. Just tell me how to make it up to you, and I will. Anything you want..."

Derek gripped the teenager's upper arms and shoved him back, a snarl ripping its way from his throat. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snapped. "You don't get that close to a wolf who isn't your mate, or close to it. And what the hell are you talking about stopping Laura from getting cut in half? That happened a year ago, Stiles."

Stiles staggered back, his eyes wide with pain. "Derek, I get that you're mad, but this is too much. I know I'm not your mate but is this really the time to throw that in my face? I understand that you're kinda nervous, especially after Kate, but seriously. She's gone, she's in jail, and she's not coming anywhere you or your family ever again. And what the hell are you--" Stiles broke off, his eyes wide. "I haven't been- no, you don't look a year older, so that can't be it. But seriously, I just got off the phone with Laura like last night. I woke up to a text from her this morning. Nothing from you, though, which is why I'm freaking out." He stopped, turning am incredulous look on Derek. "Are you-are you breaking up with me, Derek?!"

"Breaking up with you?" Derek repeated, incredulous. "Why the hell would I even date the guy who got me fucking arrested by his father in the first place? And there's no way you could've gotten a text from Laura, because she's dead because Peter killed her," he snarled.

Stiles reared back as if he'd been slapped, his eyes blinking rapidly. "This isn't funny, Derek." He said quietly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Not even a little bit."

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Stiles smelled... sad. Upset. Like he truly believed that he and Derek... Sure, Derek said he wouldn't date Stiles, but honestly, he wanted to. He wanted to trust Stiles, to take a chance with him. Shaking his thoughts off, Derek focused on the matter at hand. "I'm not trying to be funny," he said coldly. "Peter killed her for the Alpha power."

"Okay now I KNOW there's something wrong with you, because Peter isn't crazy like that, and more importantly Laura's not the Alpha. Your mom is, in case you forgot." He said, taking a cautious step closer but knowing better than to try and reach out to Derek again. "Look. I get that you're mad at me, but did you hit your head or something? Because you're seriously not making any sense, and I don't think you have enough conviction to a really mean practical joke like this."

Derek jerked back from the human like he'd been slapped. "You know full well my mother-- and almost all of my family-- was killed in the fire that I let Kate Argent cause," he growled, eyes flashing red. "We're going to Deaton. Now." His voice left no room for argument, and if Stiles tried to argue, Derek was going to throw him over his shoulder and carry him all the way to Deaton's if he had to.

Stiles took a step back despite himself at the red in Derek's eyes, because Derek wasn't an Alpha, so what the hell was going on? He snapped his jaw shut, lifting his chin as he glared at Derek. "Fine. We'll get you checked out, because your family is alive and Kate Argent is in prison for the rest of her life. I seriously had breakfast at the house yesterday." He turned and started walking to his Jeep, stuffing his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't try to hold Derek's hand. It apparently wasn't welcome, and Stiles tried to breathe around the enormous hole in his chest that that realisation caused.

Derek stalked after Stiles. "I'm not the one who needs his head checked," he growled, grabbing the teenager's arm and dragging him towards the remains of the Hale house. "Look."

Stiles stopped short, his eyes watering as he saw the charred remains of the Hale house. He leaned into Derek instinctively, his knees more than a little weak. "Derek... What? This looks like. Like it's been like this for years."

Derek kept one hand on Stiles's shoulder, though he didn't allow the teenager any closer. "That's because it has," he muttered. "Since I was sixteen." He stepped back. "I don't know what happened to you, but we need to talk to Deaton."

Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. He turned his face away, tears escaping because he knew that this was where people had died. They had burned to death here, and Stiles could feel it. He nodded, turning back toward his Jeep again. "Yeah. We need to talk to Deaton."

***

Derek took a deep breath before climbing in through Stiles's window. He hadn't done it for any other reason than a good one for quite some time, but this time he was coming to grovel. "Stiles?" he called, hesitant. "Stiles, I wanted to apologize."

Stiles, who had been sleeping and was fairly certain he still was, simply groaned and waved a hand in Derek's general direction. "'Sokay, Derbear." He mumbled, smiling to himself at the clever nickname. Only in a dream would Derek not rip his throat out with his teeth for saying something like that. "Warm..." 

Derek frowned. There was something... off, for lack of better term, about Stiles's scent. He didn't smell the same as he had last time Derek had seen him. Not to mention, the only person who called Derek 'Derbear' was Laura. "Stiles?" The wolf moved forward, shaking Stiles's shoulder lightly. "Stiles, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Stiles grunted softly, his eyes fluttering open. He jumped back in surprise when he saw Derek leaning over him, blinking and trying to wake himself up. "Hey man, what's wrong?" He asked, because he knew Derek wouldn't wake him up if it weren't really serious.

Derek's brow furrowed in confusion. That... wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "I came to apologize," he said hesitantly. Stiles was acting like they hadn't had the biggest fight of their relationship only four hours ago.

Stiles blinked, that waking him up more than anything. Derek was apologising? To Stiles? He shook his head, rubbing his face to try and get some blood flowing back into his face. "Uh. About what? The fact that you don't think I can hold my own in a fight? Still? Or the part where you threw me up against a wall and growled when I wouldn't back down?"

Derek frowned. "I didn't throw you against a wall," he said, confused. "But. Yeah. I should know by now you can hold your own-- I mean, you've been training with me, Laura, Cora, and, well, the rest of the pack for a couple of years now. I really should know better, and I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I just... I worry about you, a lot. I don't know what i'd do if I lost you."

Stiles blinked, because what? Laura was dead; she had been for a year now. That was how this whole thing had started. But as confusing as Derek's words were - and holy shit why was he talking so much, Stiles didn't know he was capable of that - was his last sentence. "Uh. Derek? What?"

Derek tilted his head. Stiles was... confused. Which was weird, because he was never less than 100% awake when he wasn't sleeping. "Our fight? This morning?" he prompted tentatively. "You had a plan to save Laura, I said it was too dangerous, you did it anyway, and we fought? Stiles, you didn't get hurt and not tell me-- again-- did you?" Derek's heart rate spiked at the thought. Oh God, if Stiles had gotten hurt-- "Please tell me you're not hurt," he begged, suddenly needing reassurance that Stiles was okay. He reached out, framing Stiles's face in his hands, running his thumbs over the teenager's cheeks before moving his hands to cup Stiles's neck, a gesture he used constantly when he needed reassurance that the boy he was planning on mating was okay.

Stiles froze, because was Derek seriously concerned about him? And... affectionate? Stiles immediately realised he must have fallen back into a dream, because that was the only way to explain this. Because Derek had never looked so /open/, and like he cared about Stiles before. "Yeah, I'm fine. Little bruised, but I'm good. Nothing major." He said, still processing what Derek had said before that. Normally he would be more on the ball with this, but Derek's hands were really warm and distracting. "Derek... Uh. Are you talking about another Laura I don't know? Because the only one I know of is dead."

Derek choked on his own tongue. Laura? Dead? "What-- No, Stiles, she isn't. I spoke to her, right before I came here-- she's the one who told me to come," he said slowly. "You sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

"Not on anything other than the wall you slammed me into," Stiles shot back, his eyes narrowing. "But dude, you must be talking about some other Laura that I don't know and have never heard of because I've only ever heard of you talk about one Laura, and that's the one Peter killed because he wanted her Alpha power."

Derek jerked back, whining in the back of his throat. "Peter-- Laura-- But... No. No, you can't-- No. You're lying. Laura isn't the Alpha, cause Mom's still alive. You know that, you talked to her this morning. And Peter, he-- he wouldn't. He's not that crazy, he just likes to mess with people. You know that, you mess with him right back! Stiles, what's wrong with you?"

Stiles leaned back, his eyes widening. "Derek... What the hell is going on? Your mom and almost everyone else in your family died in the fire eight years ago. You were sixteen..." His expression crumpled for a moment and he leaned forward, gingerly touching Derek's head and pressing in softly, searching for injuries. "Did you hit your head, Derek?"

Derek whined again, leaning into Stiles's touch, even if he smelled wrong, not enough like Derek, this was still Stiles, the boy he was in love with. "They died in a fire? That's not possible, they're-- they're fine, they're waiting for me to bring you back, so you can sleep with the rest of the pack, like we always do after a battle." He was so confused-- what was going on? He knew his family was alive, there was no fire!

Stiles felt his heart break, looking at the usually closed off and angry Derek leaning into Stiles's touch. He pressed a little harder despite himself, fingers tangling into Derek's hair like he'd wanted to do for so long. "Derek... I don't know what's wrong with you, but you made it really clear that I'm not in your pack."

Derek whimpered at that, shaking his head emphatically. "No, you are," he insisted. "You've been pack since you were in middle school, you're the only one who figured out why Cora always missed the day before the full moon, the only one who took it seriously and confronted us about it, and you made yourself a place in the pack-- with me." 

Stiles shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his lips. "Derek, I never met you until that night in the woods when you found me and Scott on your property..."

Derek stared at Stiles in disbelief. "No," he whispered, but the truth was there, in Stiles's-- this stranger's-- scent. He smelled like Stiles, but not Derek's Stiles. Derek whined, low and pained, in the back of his throat, jerking from Stiles's touch. "We need to talk to Deaton," he whispered, his eyes flashing blue as he was struck by the thought that he didn't know where his Stiles was.

Stiles blinked, staring at Derek. "Derek, why are your eyes blue?" He whispered, a sudden fear spiking through him.

Derek frowned at Stiles. "You're not my Stiles," he said simply. "I don't trust you with that story. Let's get to Deaton. The sooner we get to him, the sooner I can get back to my pack."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Your eyes were red yesterday. And now they're blue. And you hate me, yeah, I get that. But you could at least tell me how the hell you're not an Alpha anymore but also not dead." He rambled as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"Not an-- My mother's the Alpha, I've never been an Alpha a day in my life, nor do I want to be," Derek snarled, but he paled when he saw the scars this Stiles had that his didn't. "What happened to you?" he demanded, stopping the teenager from putting his shirt on just yet. "Where the hell did you get these scars?"

Stiles stopped, his eyes a little wide. Derek's frankness caught him off guard, made him answer. "Gerard." He said curtly, his expression closed off. He turned, shrugging out of Derek's grip and reaching for a shirt. 

"Argent?" Derek demanded, moving to stand in front of Stiles. "What the hell happened, and why didn't your pack protect you?"

"I'm not part of a pack!" Stiles snapped, eyes narrowed. "Though I dont know why you care, since I'm not your Stiles. Let's just get to Deaton so he can get this fixed."

Derek stared at Stiles incredulously at Stiles for a moment before nodding slowly. "All right. But, your Jeep isn't here, so how are we getting to Deaton's?"

"What?" He asked, blinking. "Yes, it is. I parked it in the driveway last night.."

Derek shook his head. "No, it's not. It was gone when I came around the back."

Stiles's eyes narrowed. "... was my dad's car here?"

Derek thought. "No," he said after a moment. "The cruiser wasn't here."

"Huh." Stiles sighed, shaking his head. "We'll have to call Scott then."

Derek nodded. "All right." He made to pull out his phone, then frowned when it wasn't in his pocket. "Huh. That's weird. You'll have to call him."

Stiles, who had pulled out his phone and was typing off a message to Scott, looked up with a creased brow. "Uh. Are you. Are you and Scott close? Because either you're a pod wolf or you hit your head a lot harder than I thought."

Derek glared at not-Stiles. "I'm not a pod wolf, nor did I hit my head," he enunciated clearly. "However, I'm apparently from an alternate reality or something, because Scott is also a human member of the pack." Derek shook his head. "Doesn't make sense that you're not," he muttered. "You're the best packmate we've had, even better than the wolves."

Stiles did a double take at that. "Wait. Scott's human?" He asked in surprise, pausing as he pulled a shirt over his head. "Though if your family's alive, then Peter never would have needed to bite him." He muttered to himself, smiling as he opened Scott's reply. "He's on his way." He stopped dead at Derek's last words, though, eyes going wide and a flush darkening his cheeks. "You.. You guys think so? Wow. Kinda jealous of other me..." 

Derek paled at the thought of his family being dead, and especially at Peter being the Alpha. "Christ," he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. "I can't wait to get back to my reality."

"Yeah, I bet." Stiles said, turning to head out of his room once his belt was buckled. "Uh. Can you. How did you and the other me. Get together?"

Derek smiled at the thought. "Stiles was actually the one to make a move-- after Kate, I was too afraid to, even though I knew I could trust him. He got me out by this one boulder, and told me straight up that he would like me to kiss him, and preferably never stop, except for breathing, because breathing was good and necessary for continued kissing. I agreed, and, well, kissed him."

A laugh was startled out of Stiles despite himself. "Heh. That sounds like me.." He was about to ask another question, but stopped himself as he caught sight of Scott's mom's car pulling up through the window. "Come on. Let's get you back."

Derek nodded, following Stiles down the stairs and out the front door. He wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of Scott's scent. "Now that's just wrong," he muttered.

Stiles blinked, looking over to Derek. "Oh, cause of the whole wolfy thing? It's not so bad." He loped down the stairs, grinning to Scott. "Hey man, gotta go talk to Deaton. Can we bum your car? You can chill on the Xbox while we're gone."

Scott glanced up, startling when he caught sight-- and scent-- of Derek. Only, Derek didn't smell... right. "Uh, what's Derek doing here?" he asked cautiously. "He doesn't smell right."

Derek rolled his eyes. "That's cause, apparently, I'm a different Derek than the one you're thinking of," he explained. "Already been through this with Stiles."

Scott's eyes grew round. "Yeah, no way am I missing this. Cmon, I'll drive."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but hopped into the front seat of the car anyway. "Fine. But I should warn you, Other Derek is with me in his world. Universe. Thing. I dunno what's gonna happen once we get to Deaton's, but my Jeep was obviously gone, so." He rambled as they made their way to the vet, his stomach clenching when he saw the Jeep already parked there. He got out, stepping inside and looking around. "Deaton?" He called, poking his head around the doorway. 

***

Stiles tensed at the sound of his own voice in the reception area of the clinic, and he raced out to see if Derek, his Derek, was there too. As soon as he saw him, Stiles let out a gust of a breath, stepping closer hesitantly. "Derek...?"

Derek-- the one from this universe/reality/whatever the hell it was-- stiffened when, after following Other-Stiles out of the vet's office, he spotted his doppelganger. Except, this Derek looked... Softer, less defensive, but at the same time more in control of himself.

Until he saw, presumably, "his" Stiles. Then he let out a breathless "Stiles," and leapt forward, grabbing the teenager and hauling him in close, burying his face in the crook of Other-Stiles's neck, scenting him, before pulling back and kissing him, hard and desperate. Derek shifted uncomfortably; he wasn't sure whether or not he was grateful to see how hot that was.

Stiles whined in the back of his throat, clinging to Derek's neck and giving as good as he got. He pressed as close as he could to Derek, baring his throat whenever his lover nuzzled into his neck. "So fucking glad to see you, baby, you have no idea," he breathed, hands coming up to cup Derek's face as he claimed his lips again. Normal Stiles felt himself flush a little, watching the two of them. He made his way around them eventually, giving Derek an awkward little wave. "So you got stuck with the other me, huh?"

Derek rolled his eyes, turning his back on their doppelgangers. "Yeah. He tried to scent me," he said. "But, looking at them now--" Derek's voice trailed off, because it was self-explanatory. The other pair may not be mates, but they were one knotting away from it.

Stiles looked away, unable to meet Derek's gaze at the way he said scenting, like it left a bad taste in his mouth. He nodded though, glancing back to the other, happier version of himself and Derek. "Yeah..." He murmured, more longing in his voice than he intended.

Derek caught the look on Stiles's face, and explained, "Scenting's only something a wolf does with the person they intend to mate. The other Stiles said something about Kate, and if anything happened there even close to what happened here... I'm just surprised that other me would be willing to trust anyone like that."

Stiles nodded, feeling a pang go through him at Derek's words. "Yeah, he's pretty cuddly. I mean, I know wolves are really tactile, but I didn't know you could whimper like that." Stiles said quietly, trying not to remember the way the other Derek's hands had felt on his neck, both warm and reassuring as he sought comfort from Stiles. "But he trusts him. He woke me up to apologise. Heh."

Other Stiles threaded the fingers of one hand through Derek's hair at the back of his neck, his other sliding down Derek's torso and resting at his waist. "Der, I want to go home. There's gonna be the biggest puppy pile ever, ok. Just so you know."

Derek nuzzled into Stiles's neck, breathing in the scent of his pack, his home, his almost-mate. "Fuck, I know," he muttered. "Then you and I are not leaving our room for a week, I don't care what your dad says."

Stiles hummed at that, twisting his fingers idly in Derek's hair. "Mmm, sounds good to me. But I swear, the rest of the Hales had better leave us alone. I don't want your parents walking in on us. Again."

Derek growled at the thought. "They won't," he said firmly. "They'll stay away, give us time."

Deaton moved to the door, holding it open with one hand. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two sets of Stiles and Derek. "Well, this has Mr. Rippel written all over it," he said finally. "Come inside, all of you."

Stiles nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved past Derek to walk inside. "Who?" He asked, casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure the others were following. Other Stiles was nuzzling into Derek one last time before he made himself pull away, threading his fingers through Derek's. "Love you," he murmured into Derek's ear, low enough for both versions of his lover to hear.

Other-Stiles's Derek smiled, returning the sentiment, but the one who belonged in this reality flushed, a small ache in his chest. Still, all of them followed the vet inside, and it was Derek who spoke first. "What do you mean, 'this has Mr. Rippel written all over it'?" he asked.

Other-Derek cut in before Deaton could answer. "Is he a warlock?" Deaton nodded, raising one eyebrow in a silent gesture to continue. "So... Y'know, Old Man Rippel is just crazy and powerful enough to be able to communicate with other realities," he mused, looking at his Stiles.

Other-Stiles smiled and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, he is. But why would he send us here? What can we fix?" He asked, looking to Deaton, then to the other, less happy versions of himself and Derek.

Other-Derek nodded. "Us."

Deaton thought it over. "Well, assuming Mr. Rippel is the culprit, you'll need to speak to him." He rattled off an address, and Other-Derek snorted. 

"That's where he lives in our reality," he explained. "Stiles and I have had to help him a lot; we're the only ones who can put up with his rambling for any length of time."

Stiles watched the exchange, feeling himself get more annoyed by the moment. His eyes flicked between Deaton and the doppelgangers, narrowing a bit before he couldn't take it anymore and said, "Okay, so who the hell is this Mr. Rippel, and why do you two know him but we don't?"

Other-Derek raised an eyebrow. "We know him because he helped obliterate some of the witches who were hunting us down shortly after Stiles joined the pack. He claimed he did it because he didn't like their hair. He's a warlock, old as balls, and crazier than a flock of bats."

"Did you just-" Stiles cut himself off, blinking. He couldn't believe it. "You--you sound like me." He said, shaking himself out of it a moment later. "Sorry. Just. I'm not used to seeing you so. Open. Anyway! Old man Rippel. You guys can go talk to him, right? He can send you home?"

"Nope," Other-Derek said blithely. "If he sent us here to fix you two, then you'll need to come, too."

"Wait, what? Why do you think he sent you here to fix us? There's nothing wrong with us. I mean. That he can change."

Other-Derek rolled his eyes, looking towards Deaton for help. The vet sighed. "My best guess is that he believes you two are meant to be mates in every reality, not just theirs," he said finally.

Stiles barked out a laugh, shaking his head. "Well, then he's in for some disappointment because this Derek hates me. I'm kinda surprised he hasn't shoved me up against a wall yet and threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth."

Derek shuffled uncomfortably, but didn't say anything, even when his counterpart shot him a pointed glance. "Let's just go see this warlock," he muttered.

Stiles tossed his head back a little, trying to ignore the way his heart twisted painfully when Derek didn't correct him. "Fine. Yeah. We can all go in my baby, I guess." He said, moving past Derek and not meeting his eyes. 

Other Stiles frowned, fixing the broody Derek with a glare and communicating silently that he was a dumbass and should fix this.

Derek glared right back at Other-Stiles, at least until Other-Derek growled at him. "Scott," Other-Derek said, "you ride with Stiles. Your Stiles. Me, Stiles, and Derek will take your car."

Scott's eyebrows flew up, but he didn't argue. "Okay," he replied, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "Don't do anything to the car."

Stiles was certainly surprised to see Scott climbing into the passenger seat with him, and he looked over to his best friend as he started his baby up. "Uh. Dude? Not that I mind your company-you're my favourite- but why are they taking your car?"

Scott grinned. "I think your Derek's about to get his ass handed to him."

***

Other-Stiles took the keys from his not-best friend and nodded, offering a slight smile. "Don't worry dude, I'll make sure they don't go all Sourwolf on it." He said, getting in and starting her up. "C'mon babe, and Not-babe."

Other-Derek shoved Derek into the backseat before climbing in after him. "What the fuck is your problem?" he hissed as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Could you not smell the pain coming off of him when you didn't deny his assumption that you hated him?"

Derek growled. "Because he's not my mate!" he snapped. "I don't care if you two wanna act all lovey-dovey, but I'm not putting Stiles in danger like that!"

Other-Stiles rolled his eyes, glaring over his shoulder as he reversed out of the parking lot. "Dude, you're an idiot if you honestly think that not having him in your pack at the very least is somehow protecting him. Do you even want him like that, to make him your mate someday?"

Derek didn't think before replying. "Of course I do; he's Stiles."

Other-Derek snickered. "I'm starting to think Old Man Rippel's right." Derek flushed.

"Then what the hell is holding you back, dude? I know you can smell that he wants you too, even though you keep pushing him away apparently." He turned to his Derek with a smirk, nodding. "Yeah, I think so too."

"He's underage, for one, and for another, I'm not saddling him with this when he's still so young. You should know werewolves mate for life," Derek said bitterly. "I doubt he wants me that much."

"I can say from experience that yeah, I really think he does. I know I do." He said, longing flickering over his features before it was quickly covered again. "But seriously Derek, you should stop worrying about age. We're turning eighteen in like three days, anyway."

Derek shook his head, but he didn't say anything else. Other-Derek reached forward to quickly stroke down Other-Stiles's neck, squeezing his shoulder in a gesture of comfort, and a silent promise to talk once they got back home. "We're almost there," he said finally.

Stiles leaned into Derek's touch, a small, wistful smile flashing across his lips. He nodded to Derek, glancing briefly over to him. "Yeah," he said, checking his rearview to make sure the other Stiles and Scott were still following him. Pulling up to a house on the edge of town, Stiles parked and got out of the car, immediately seeking his Derek with a grin. "You think he's still our fanboy in this universe?"

Other-Derek chuckled and wrapped an arm around his Stiles's waist, pulling him in close and nuzzling him for a moment before replying. "If he really does speak to his other selves, then I'm betting yes," he grinned. "C'mon, let's go say hi."

Other Stiles snickered at that, trailing a hand down his Derek's back to tuck into his back pocket, giving his ass an affectionate squeeze. "Definitely. I hope he still has some of those snacks I love so much."

Stiles followed the doppelgangers toward the house, trying not to stare too much at the way the couple was so at ease with each other.

Other-Derek pinched Stiles's hip in retaliation. Catching the look on Derek's face and Stiles's scent, he sobered. "C'mon. Sooner we get this straightened out, the better," he murmured.

An old, crazily dressed man stepped out onto his porch and immediately grinned, opening his arms wide in greeting. "Stiles, Derek! You have no idea how good it is to see you two." He pulled the visitors in for a tight hug, his brows raising as he saw the pair from this universe as well. "And you brought your grumpy selves too, eh?"

Other-Derek laughed and hugged Rippel back. "Not like we were planning on visiting," he chuckled. "And yeah, we figured we should, considering where we ended up when we got here."

Rippel blinked, pulling back. "You didn't arrive together?"

Derek was the one who shook his head this time. "The other me arrived near Stiles's house here, and his Stiles arrived at his doppelganger's house, but left before other-me got there." He was interrupted by his counterpart's sudden chuckle.

"Gotta admit, that was a pretty damn smooth transition," he grinned. "I didn't even realize anything had happened until I got to this Stiles's house and Stiles didn't smell right. Even then it took a bit for it to really hit me."

"Hey, you're the one who was all puppy eyes and cuddly." Stiles muttered, a little frustrated despite himself. He rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring Derek as he passed him to walk up the stairs. "Okay, so you brought them here. Can I ask why? I mean, unless you felt like rubbing their awesomeness in our faces? If Derek's family is alive, next you're gonna tell me my mom is too, right, and Scott's dad isn't a deadbeat asshole?"

"Actually Scott's dad was run out of town by our pack," Other-Derek cut in. "He beat Melissa, and our alpha's friends with her."

Other Stiles stared at his other self, speechless for a moment. "Mom's gone...?" He whispered, trying to breathe.

His Derek immediately turned and took his face in his hands. "Stiles, breathe," he said calmly. "Breathe with me: In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four." He repeated the mantra until Stiles was breathing evenly. "Better?"

Other-Stiles clung to his Derek's hands, closing his eyes as he tuned everything else out but the sound of Derek's counting. When he could breathe, Stiles looked up to Derek and leaned into him, pressing his forehead to Derek's. "Yeah. Sorry..."

Derek shook his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Stiles's lips. "Don't," he murmured. "It's okay." 

The original Derek looked to Rippel for an explanation. "Why did you bring them here?"

Rippel watched the couple for a moment, fondness flickering over his weathered features before he returned his attention to Derek. "Isn't it obvious? To help you two idiots get over yourselves and get together. I can't stand the stench of your pining anymore."

Derek stared at the warlock in disbelief. "'Pining'?" he echoed. "What the hell are you--"

"Don't even front with us," Other-Derek snapped, glaring at his doppelganger with ice blue eyes. "Especially not after the conversation we had on the way over."

Normal Stiles rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. "How is this my life? I have a crazy old warlock matchmaker." He muttered to himself before returning his attention to Rippel. "Okay, uh, dude, sorry to burst your bubble, and I'm happy for Other-me, but this Derek badly tolerates me so your plan isn't gonna work."

Rippel sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Stiles. It's not as bad as you think. I brought them here to help you, not to rub their happiness in your face. Just let them help, alright? Both of you." He added, fixing Derek with an even stare. 

Derek shifted uncomfortably under Rippel's gaze. "I don't hate him," he muttered.

Other-Derek raised one eyebrow. "Little louder, don't think he heard you."

Derek glared at him, but then turned to Stiles and said clearly, "I don't hate you. Never have."

Stiles turned to Derek, blinking in surprise. "Uh. Really? So you just have a habit of shoving people you don't hate into the nearest wall and threatening them?"

Derek flushed. "I don't hate you," he repeated. "I just... didn't want you close to me."

"Oh for Christ's sake," Other-Derek growled. "Spit it out, or I will."

Derek glared at him, but relented. "Rippel's right; you are my mate."

Stiles stared at Derek, his eyes wide in disbelief and surprise. "Uh. Yeah. Right. You seriously expect me to believe you? Those two are mates," Stiles said, ignoring the look flickering across his doppelganger's face for the moment as he glanced to the couple, "but us? No. If I were your mate, I don't think you'd barely acknowledge me. The only time we talk is when the creature of the week is threatening Beacon Hills, and even then it's a bitch to get you and Scott to work together."

Other Stiles stepped forward, shaking his head. "Dude, Derek has some serious trust issues, which have probably only gotten worse since Kate actually succeeded here." Grief flashed over his face before he continued on, not mentioning that he had been the one to break the ring of Mountain Ash that horrible night. "Also? He's a pretty crap liar. Have you not noticed how it's probably you Derek goes to more often than not for information he needs?"

Other-Derek flinched at the reminder that his family wasn't alive here. "Derek trusts you," he added. "I know that I wouldn't trust anyone but my mate and my pack if I was in his position."

Stiles shook his head with a slight laugh, looking over to the couple. "Yeah, I bet you wouldn't. Doesn't change the fact that this Derek, my Derek, doesn't."

Derek cleared his throat. "I do," he corrected, his voice hesitant, unsure of Stiles's reaction. "I just... Everyone else I've loved has died. How could I deal with that happening to my mate?"

Stiles whipped his head around to look at Derek, shock evident on his features. He hadn't expected Derek to react like that. "You... Whu?" He said intelligently, his heart picking up. 

Derek shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable, but he barrelled on. "You're my mate; they're right. But I-- I've already lost everyone else I've cared about. I couldn't have dealt with it if I lost you, too. I'd have ended up crazier than Peter."

"So you decided to push me away instead?" Stiles asked, quieter than he intended.

Derek had the grace to look ashamed of himself. "Never claimed to be smart," he muttered. "I just... Thought if I kept you at arm's length, then neither of us would be hurt as badly."

Stiles rolled his eyes, overcome with the sudden urge to punch Derek in the arm. "Okay, so you know I'm your mate, but you don't want me to actually get close to you because you can't predict the future, right? Is that right?"

Derek hesitated in answering, but he was pretty sure there was no right answer. "Um. Yes?" he said cautiously, wincing.

Other-Derek watched the exchange in delight, leaning to murmur into his Stiles's ear. "We should've brought popcorn."

Rippel waved his hand, smirking as he produced a bowl of popcorn for himself and the couple. "Benefits of having a warlock for a friend." He murmured, watching the exchange. Stiles rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "And that's still what you want?"

Derek glanced over at their universe twins. "No," he admitted, turning back to Stiles. "I don't. I want you. Us."

"Because of them?" Stiles asked, glancing over Derek's shoulder before focusing his attention on him again.

"Not just them," Derek hastened to explain. "I don't want for us to be together just because of them. I want this because of you."

Stiles studied Derek for a few long moments, taking a hesitant step toward him. "Are you sure? Because I'm not gonna just let you go in a week or whatever, or the next time another Jennifer comes into town and tries to go all siren on you." He took a deep breath, soldiering on. "If this happens, it's not just some fling for me, either."

Hurt flashed across Derek's features, that Stiles would think this was some fling, but then he realized he really didn't have a leg to stand on. "I'm sure," he said, his voice steady. "Mates are for life."

Stiles nodded, taking in a slightly shaky breath as he took another step closer. "I know. I do have a werewolf who's seriously in love for a bro, remember?" He asked, a nervous smile lighting his features briefly. "And FYI, you have some serious Wolfy courting to do. You gotta woo me to convince me you're serious."

Derek pulled a face, but this time he stepped closer to Stiles as well. "Do I have to?" he asked, pouting slightly, fighting back a grin.

"Oh for God's sake, just kiss already!" Other-Derek groaned good-naturedly.

"Oh yeah, dude. Dates and everything. You gotta use your words, Sourwolf." Stiles shot back with a small grin, closing most of the distance between them but letting Derek make the final move.

Derek sighed long-sufferingly, but he reached out, tugging Stiles in closer by the wrist before carefully leaning down and kissing Stiles softly. It was a chaste kiss, and was over far too soon for Derek's liking.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles wrapped a hand round the collar of Derek's leather jacket, pulling him in for another, longer kiss with a soft groan. "Not getting off that easy, Hale," he mumbled between kisses.

Derek chuckled, indulging the teenager for a moment before pulling away. "Later," he promised. "Don't want an audience."

"Fine," he grumbled, eyes flicking to Derek's lips and telling himself that no, it wouldn't be a good idea to kiss him again just yet. "But you better make it up to me, yeah?" He asked, nervousness flickering over his features briefly as he looked up to meet Derek's eyes.

Derek's heart clenched, thinking of how his mate was nervous that Derek would change his mind-- but again, given his past behavior, Derek couldn't fault him. "I promise," he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the human's forehead.

"Good," Stiles replied softly, smiling to himself. He pulled away enough to look at everyone else, ignoring the smug grins on Rippel and the other Stiles's faces. "So uh, yeah. We're a thing."

Other-Derek grinned. "Good. I'm not gonna say it'll be smooth sailing from here on out-- because, come on, it's us-- but I will say it's worth it."

Stiles gave a nod with a grin, restraining himself from lacing his fingers with Derek's. "It will be, yeah." He agreed, ignoring the fond look Rippel sent his way. 

Rippel grinned, clapping a hand to the other Derek and Stiles's shoulders. "Good work, boys. You ready to go home?"

Derek noticed the way Stiles's fingers twitched, and he wasn't able to stop himself-- not like he tried very hard-- from taking his mate's hand, offering the teen a small, reassuring smile.

Other-Derek nodded. "Yeah, beyond."

Stiles flicked his gaze over to Derek, smiling at the look on his face. He still couldn't believe that Derek wanted him. Other Stiles nodded, sliding an arm round Derek's waist and leaning into him. "Yeah. Please." He said, grinning a little when Rippel nodded, closed his eyes and focused on sending the boys back home. A few seconds later, they were gone.

Derek watched the other men disappear, fascinated. If he had to compare it to something, he'd compare it to the TARDIS, but without the iconic sound. "Wow," he said, once they were gone.

Stiles could only stare at the space where the other Derek and Stiles had been for a few moments, then shook his head as if to clear it. "Yeah, never gonna get used to that," he said, turning to look at Derek. "So. What now?"

Derek shifted his gaze to Stiles, a tentative smile stealing over his face. "Now," he said, squeezing Stiles's hand affectionately, "we go home."

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over to Derek and smiling in return. "That sounds good..."

***

It had been four months since the incident with their doppelgangers. Four good months, now that Derek had Stiles. The pack was working together better than ever; Derek had never realized just how much of a stablizing influence the Alpha's mate had. The pack seemed to go to Stiles for the more "sensitive" stuff(for lack of better term), and they came to Derek with their more physical problems.

However, Derek had just come from a visit with Rippel-- the batshit old warlock was actually a huge help; he didn't know why he didn't know about him before-- where he'd learned something he wasn't sure what to do with: Stiles had been asking about ways to bring large numbers of people back to life as unobtrusively as possible. The only solution Derek could see was to confront his mate about it.

"Stiles?" he called, climbing in through the teenager's bedroom window. "Got something to ask you."

"Mmmfholdonkay?" Stiles called from his bathroom, where he was finishing brushing his teeth. Once he had finished, Stiles came back into his room with a smile for Derek, reaching out to him. "Hey. What's up?"

Derek couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He pulled his mate in close, nuzzling him for a moment before speaking. "Talked with Rippel today. Apparently you're interested in becoming a necromancer."

Stiles arched his neck for Derek with a soft hum, indulging himself in the greeting he was still getting used to from Derek. He stiffened at Derek's words though, letting out a sigh. "Not really. I just. I wanted to know if it could work. The right way, not the terrifying way. I was gonna tell you, I just. I wanted to know if it was worth mentioning first."

Derek nodded slowly; at least Stiles was doing his research. "And who are you thinking about bringing back?" he asked softly. "Your mom?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, pulling back enough to look up at Derek, nervousness in his eyes. "I was going to ask if I could bring your family back."

Derek froze; he was pretty sure that even his breathing stopped. When he could think again, he managed to choke out, "My... my family?"

"Yeah." Stiles said, biting his lower lip. "I just. When I found out that the other Derek's family was still alive, my heart broke for you. And then Rippel told me he might know a way he could help, but I wanted to get all the facts before coming to you about it, if it's something you might even want."

Derek didn't answer Stiles for several long moments; what Stiles was proposing was a lot to consider. "I don't know," he said finally. "On one hand, I miss my family a lot. On the other... They've been dead for years, Stiles. How would you bring them back without everyone getting suspicious?"

"That's. Kind of the tricky part. Uh. It would involve altering their memories." He said, biting his lower lip nervously. "But like I said, only if you wanted it."

Derek fell silent again. "I want it," he said finally, but held up a hand before Stiles could say anything. "But I've learned to let go-- to forgive myself. I don't blame myself for what happened, not as much as I used to."

"I didn't want to bring them back to ease your guilt." Stiles said softly, reaching up to cup Derek's cheek. "I just wanted to give you that piece of your heart that's been missing since the night of that horrible fire."

"I didn't want to bring them back to ease your guilt." Stiles said softly, reaching up to cup Derek's cheek. "I just wanted to give you that piece of your heart that's been missing since the night of that horrible fire."

Derek smiled, tilting his head into Stiles's palm. "I'll miss them-- I always will. But I've got you, and my pack, and our territory to protect now. Magic like that, it seriously fucks things up. I'd rather have you relatively safe and my family out of danger than put everyone in danger."

"You sure?" He asked, the space between his brows furrowing. "Cause I thought... I dunno."

"No, tell me," Derek insisted gently. "Please?"

"I just. I wanted you to be happy, you know? With them. And us. Together."

"Stiles," Derek whimpered, pressing close, needing to be near his mate. "I am. I wish I could go back and tell myself to stay away from Kate, but I can't-- and I've started to accept that."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, pulling him in close. "Okay," he murmured softly, fingers sliding into Derek's hair. "We'll so whatever you want, baby. I just want you to be happy."

Derek nodded. "I appreciate it, Stiles, I do. But I don't... I don't think it would be the right thing to do, for a lot of reasons." The alpha wound his arms around his mate, taking comfort from his scent, his presence.

Stiles nodded, tucking his head into Derek's neck. "Okay..." He murmured, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on his mate. "I just want you to have everything, babe..."

Derek nodded. "I know. I appreciate it, but I've got everything and everyone I need." He pulled back to nose along Stiles's jaw, kissing his lips briefly. "I love you, you know that?"

Stiles felt his stomach swoop at hearing those words, a smile breaking out over his features. "No, but I hoped you did. I love you, too."

Derek smiled. "Good." He kissed Stiles again, resting his forehead against Stiles's. 

Stiles felt his heart swell to almost bursting at the sight of such a tender smile on Derek's face, and knowing that that expression was for him only made it sweeter. "It's kind of ridiculous how much I love you, actually. Especially the fact that you're a huge cuddle monster."

Derek growled, but it lacked heat. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled. "You're just as bad."

I dunno babe, you're pretty bad..." Stiles said with a grin, his hands sliding down to Derek's hips. "And I think you should remind me. Cuddle war?"

Derek smirked, picking Stiles up and dumping him on the bed. "You're on."


End file.
